


Beautiful

by SimplyShiori



Series: Kuroko no Basuke Drabble and Shorts [8]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Mild Smut, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:18:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShiori/pseuds/SimplyShiori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine thinks Kagami is beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Super random plot less pointless smut for my every other day thing (which was posted like 2 minutes 2 late, ugh). Every-Other-Day Story #12. Enjoy.

Aomine thinks Kagami is beautiful.

He is beautiful when he smiles, so wide, so joyful, brightening up his day and lifting his usually sore mood.

He is beautiful when he's playing basketball, so wild and free, so determined, it ignites a passion in him he once thought was lost. 

He is beautiful when he's cooking, serene look of peace that can only come just every so often for others, it makes him sigh contently, cheeks dusted pink. 

There are other times when Kagami is beautiful. There are times when he's cute too, like when he's sleeping, or when he reacts to Nigou. Aomine thinks Kagami is beautiful but nothing can beat the face he's making now. 

_____ 

Hot pants mingle with the already tensed air around them. Sun-kissed cheeks stained a deep red, running from one ear to the other. Blood eyes blown wide, pupils expanded to such ridiculously proportions. Lips swollen from biting, bruised and matching the shade of his hair. 

" _Nngh Ao-mine,_ " breaks from him, throat constricted, voice raspy, "I'm gon- _nah ah ahh_ shit Ao." That's right, Aomine thinks as he drags his tongue on the underside of Kagami's cock once more, say name beautiful. He takes to the tip into his mouth, leisurely letting it feel his wet warmth as his tongue draw little patterns on the way down. 

He doesn't stop when he feels the tip of his boyfriend touch his throat, he instead relaxes and takes him deeper, relishing the way Kagami fists the sheets whilst throwing his head back.  
The redhead involuntarily move his hips, trying to go deeper (if even possible) into the wet cavern calling out to him. Aomine stops him before it gets too serious, planting his hands firmly on Kagami's hips to stop the rutting. There's a whine that leaves him that Aomine's pride eagerly soaks up. 

He's done with the slow painful torture. His moments become rapid, head bobbing up and down as his tongue laps up any area it can reach, as his teeth run against the lenght. Kagami can't help the sounds he's making. He can't help the feeling pooling in his gut as he reaches closer and closer to his climax. 

" _Oh God, oh G-od_ ," he chokes out the last word as he allows the hot white burn to consume him whole. 

" _Ngaah ah shisss_ [shit] _shit ah I love you Daiki!"_

_____

Aomine thinks that Kagami is beautiful in his post-orgasmic bliss. 

Kagami thinks that Aomine is beautiful too as his essence runs down the corner of his mouth and his dark stomach is painted with streaks of white that did not come from him, was not made by his hand, his mouth, his ass, or his dick. The beautiful work of art upon his stomach is something Aomine created all on his own. 

Because Aomine is most beautiful when he is able to come from the sole action of watching Kagami come.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys like? I hope so.


End file.
